


Banana Nut

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bananas, Crack, Ficlet, Food Play, Food Sex, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other, Self-Lubrication, food insertion, idek how to tag this y'all, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 21 - Food PlayPreview: His hole started getting wet every time he got horny, and his fingers never felt like enough, but he was too embarrassed to buy toys.





	Banana Nut

When Scott agreed to the bite, he'd been certain that he'd present as an alpha. Had believed his father's genes would pass on to him. So it was a massive shock when he turned for the first time and had the baby blue eyes of an omega shifter. He'd been so mad that he'd torn apart his room, and then he'd spent hours crying about it. He was finally coming to terms with it when he started showing other signs of his omegahood.

His hole started getting wet every time he got horny, and his fingers never felt like enough, but he was too embarrassed to buy toys. He was sitting at the table, zoning out one day, when his cock and hole throbbed in unison and his gaze fixed on the bananas in the fruit bowl. Before he even thought about it, he was snatching up the two biggest ones and running up to his room, barely closing the door before stripping down. 

He laid back on the bed, peeled one and teased it over his hole before pushing it in. He got it halfway before it broke apart in his fingers, making him whine and readjust his hold to try and push the other half in too. It was messy, smushing between his fingers, and he gave in and grabbed the unpeeled banana, used that to push the mess in further. He definitely felt fuller than he has when he just used his fingers, the mashed banana feeling thick providing extra glide as he fucked the unpeeled one into himself.

It was exactly what he needed, the curve of the fruit nailing his prostate on every thrust in, mashed banana pushing out around it along with his slick, making the room smell of sweet and sex. It didn't take more than a few strokes of his cock before he was clenching up, feeling more mashed banana ooze out around the harder peel, as he shot his load. 

The comedown took awhile, Scott's stomach rumbling and reminding him he missed breakfast, the smell of the room making him hungrier. There wasn't a second thought at all when he pulled the unpeeled banana from his hole and sucked it clean, the taste of his slick mingling well with the fruit. It was even more potent when he started fingering the mess out of himself and scooping it into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. He had to admit to himself that it's the most he's ever enjoyed a banana before. And also that maybe being omega won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
